


All the Family She Needed

by sophh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Making Pancakes, breakfast time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: Andromeda walks into the kitchen to find Ted and Dora fixing breakfast.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Kudos: 3





	All the Family She Needed

"What's that smell?" Andromeda asked as she walked into the kitchen. Ted was standing by the stove, wielding a spatula. Beside him, perched on a little stool, was their daughter. Dora's hair was a bright magenta today, and it made Andromeda smile just looking at it. 

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Ted said brightly. He nodded at the frying pan on the stove, which he and Dora were both watching like hawks. "I hope you're in the mood for pancakes, sweetheart." 

"I'm always in the mood for pancakes, darling," Andromeda laughed. She reached over and tussled Dora's hair. "Good morning, Dora."

"Morning, Mummy!" the little girl exclaimed, showing off a big, toothy grin. 

Andromeda turned back to her husband. "You did all this…" She gestured at the frying pan and the plates of sausages and scrambled eggs that sat off to the side, "...for me?" 

"Well, Dora's been dying to have pancakes anyway," Ted explained, "but you know I love to spoil you, 'Dromeda." 

Andromeda chuckled and nodded her head. 

"By the way, there's coffee on the table for you," her husband added, before focusing his attention on the frying pan once more. "Oh, Dora, looks like it's flip time!" 

Andromeda watched as Ted made a big production out of flipping the half-cooked pancakes. He would slide the spatula under and dramatically yell, "Flip!" as Dora looked on with excitement. When he had finished flipping them all, she looked disappointed, and the edges of her hair started to tinge blue. 

"Is that all, Daddy?" she asked. 

"No, no," Ted rushed to say. "There's plenty more batter, see?" 

Andromeda sat and hid her smile behind her favorite coffee mug. She loved seeing Ted interact with their daughter. He was always so cheerful and fun. It was no surprise that Dora adored him. 

After taking a sip of coffee, Andromeda looked at Ted in surprise. "This is my favorite coffee!"

"Yes, it is," her husband confirmed. He tore his gaze away from her to transfer the fully-cooked pancakes onto a serving plate. 

"But how—I thought I was all out of it," Andromeda said, confused. "How did you know what kind to get?" 

"Oh, I sent a letter to Sirius and asked him," Ted explained. 

Andromeda felt her eyes fill with happy tears. Ted was always so thoughtful, and the fact that he had written to her favorite cousin just to ask what kind of coffee she liked made her feel incredibly warm inside. She stood and crossed to her husband, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

"I love you," she said softly. 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and flashed her that heart-stopping smile she had fallen so hard for. "I love you too." 

The tender moment was ruined by Dora, who loudly asked if there would be more pancakes. Ted cleared his throat and prepared to pour more batter while Andromeda retreated to the kitchen table, cheeks slightly pink. 

Though nearly all of Andromeda's family had disowned her for marrying Ted, she rarely dwelled on it for the two reasons that were now laughing and chattering away in the kitchen with her. Those two brought her precious, much-needed peace, and they were all the family she needed.


End file.
